The purpose of this project is to better understand the mechanism by which high blood pressure (hypertension) is associated with elevated triglyceride levels (blood fat). We hope to prove that several alterations of blood flow (hemodynamics) and of the nervous system in people with high blood pressure are a cause of higher than normal triglyceride levels. This may lead to better treatments or medications for high blood pressure in the future and may help to further explain the reason for elevated cardiovascular risk in people with high blood pressure. Men or women of any race, age 18 to 50, with or without high blood pressure can participate in this study. We expect to have 20 participants with high blood pressure and 20 with normal blood pressure. Women of child-bearing potential must not be pregnant to participate and must have a negative pregnancy test on the beginning of day two of the study. Subjects may not have heart problems, diabetes mellitus or hyper/ hypothyroidism, alcohol or drug abuse problem, genetic or primary lipid disorder and must not be significantly overweight. During the study, subjects will undergo measurements of forearm blood flow, insulin sensitivity, sympathetic nervous system activity and triglyceride catabolic rate. The medication isoproterenol will also be infused systemically to study the effect it has on triglyceride catabolism. The primary outcome being examined is the difference in triglyceride catabolism between subjects with and without high blood pressure.